


Say yes

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 2





	Say yes

夫胜宽的妈妈是个预言家，不过是用传统东方方式预言的。  
“你的真命天子，会出现在一场金雨里。”左女士在点着香薰的房间里，仔细摩梭小儿子的掌纹，“周围一片漆黑，只有他在星辰里闪闪发光。”  
夫胜宽看着妈妈叹了口气。“为什么是真命天子不是真命天女呢妈妈？”  
“也……不是没可能嘛，真命天女就真命天女，我儿子的命中注定之人肯定是很优秀的人就对了。”  
“是是是。我们再不出发的话可能就要赶不上火车了哦。”  
斯莱特林的二年级生夫胜宽，带着妈妈对未来对象（男女未知）的预言回到校园。妈妈还特地把占卜结果写在黄纸上做个了香袋让夫胜宽随时挂在身上，说什么等你的真命天子出现的时候它就会提醒你的。

由于一年级在飞行课的优异表现，夫胜宽成功入选了斯莱特林魁地奇队。队长尹净汉在赛前拍拍他的肩。“今年也要为打败格兰芬多而努力啊。”  
结果在对阵赫奇帕奇的时候我们优秀的斯莱特林追球手就被一个游走球砸晕了。  
夫胜宽只记得晕过去之前看到的最后一个东西是高挺的鼻梁。  
高得简直可以滑滑梯。  
再醒来充满视野的已经是校医院高耸且白的天花板了，夫胜宽盯着天花板看了好一会儿才注意到旁边还有人翻书的声音，他转过头，是洪知秀坐在他旁边看书。  
“醒了？”向来以温柔出名的学长伸出一只手在他面前晃了晃。“洪知秀的手指加上尹净汉的脚趾总数是多少？”  
“二十。”刚醒来的声音有点沙哑，夫胜宽坐起来清了清嗓子。“魁地奇结束了吗？”  
“结束了，今年向格兰芬多复仇了。”洪知秀合上手里的书伸了个懒腰，“你睡了一整天，那个害球打中你的赫奇帕奇小孩急疯了，我刚趁他去上课了才过来的。”夫胜宽干笑着挠挠头，从床上跳下来拍拍衣服要走，结果一摸不对。  
香袋丢了。  
夫胜宽急匆匆地从校医院走向魁地奇训练场，在穿越教学楼的路上，有一个人叫住了他，“胜宽尼！”夫胜宽回头却没发现熟人，倒是一个从没见过的赫奇帕奇跑了过来。  
“不好意思你是……”夫胜宽心里想着妈妈给的东西丢了急得很，但是表面上还是不能直接拒绝。“啊我就是魁地奇那天不小心拿球打中你的那位，我叫李硕珉。”  
“李硕珉xi你好认识你很高兴如果不打扰的话我现在还有点急事先走了可以吗？”对方突然用了韩语但夫胜宽只是上下扫视了一下李硕珉同样韩语说完就转头离开，也没注意身后李硕珉又说了些什么。  
大概意思是周末有空吗可以让你请你吃顿饭作为赔礼吗。  
不过这些话都是洪知秀后来转述给夫胜宽的，“要给回复吗？”难得八卦的洪知秀坐在桌前撑着脸看着夫胜宽，面前铺好信纸，沾了墨的羽毛笔在夫胜宽周围转圈随时等着记录，而当事人正垂头丧气地把自己窝在沙发里，嘟嘟囔囔着我把香袋丢了怎么办，看起来完全听不进约会邀请的样子。  
正巧尹净汉走进休息室，看见夫胜宽像是个丢了胡萝卜的小兔子，熟练地摸摸可爱学弟的后脑勺把头发揉乱，再一屁股坐在最靠近火炉的位置。“香袋吗？你被球打中那时候确实有个东西从你身上掉下来了，但是那是个会发光的东西。”  
“会发光？？？”夫胜宽头上几乎要浮现肉眼可见的问号。尹净汉摸了摸口袋，掏出一个小袋子扔给他。“喏，就是这个。是不是香袋我不知道，但是它确实会发光，在魁地奇训练场亮得想看不见都难。”  
夫胜宽接住香袋。它现在只是一个普通的黄色的小袋子，总不能是真命天子吧，魁地奇球场人这么多谁猜得到是哪一个。  
夫胜宽为自己漫无边际的想法翻了个白眼，洪知秀打了个响指吸引他的注意，“所以李硕珉的约会邀请到底要不要同意？”尹净汉听到关键词眼睛一下子亮了起来，“硕珉吗？说要跟胜宽约会？”  
“啊哥不是那个意思。”夫胜宽慌忙解释，“他可能只是觉得打到我了很抱歉所以想补偿我一下。”  
“哦——”尹净汉意味深长地拖长了声音，抓住还悬浮在空中的羽毛笔，在纸上写下几个字以后把小纸条施法变成一只纸鹤，晃晃悠悠地从斯莱特林休息室飞了出去。  
“哥你刚才干什么了！”夫胜宽刚还在把香袋重新别到衣服上，一转头已经看到羽毛笔完成了任务安静地插在墨水瓶里，尹净汉把自己倒回沙发上，招招手让茶壶给自己倒了杯红茶。  
“没干什么，帮你回复了约会地点，霍德莫德有家韩裔巫师新开的魔法炸鸡店还不错，我去吃过了。”天使面孔的学长笑眯眯地抿了口茶，“我可是在为胜宽尼的未来着想啊。”  
拜托，妈妈有一个就够了。夫胜宽简直白眼都要翻到天上去，看来这“约会”是不得不去了。

周六夫胜宽到了魔法炸鸡店，离圣诞节还有两个星期，但店里已经开始有红色绿色服饰的小精灵飞来飞去，雪花样的魔法从天花板上撒下来。  
李硕珉已经坐在靠窗的位置上了，嘴里咬着吸管看着窗外发呆。他今天没穿巫师服，穿了白衬衫和黑白格毛衣外套，刘海软软地搭在额头上，经典的韩系男朋友装扮，在一众英国巫师里颇有些出众。  
夫胜宽看着自己帽衫裹着羽绒服就出来的装束，一下子有点不好意思过去。就在他纠结的空当李硕珉看到他了，“胜宽尼这里！”出众的大嗓门一路传到门口引得好多人看向夫胜宽，夫胜宽立马遮住脸小跑进去假装跟自己没有关系。  
“你干什么！”到了位置上夫胜宽小声训斥他，李硕珉却是笑得眼睛都没了，“我怕胜宽找不到我嘛。”他推给夫胜宽一杯咖啡，“炸鸡本来是要配啤酒的，但是胜宽还没成年，所以等胜宽成年了我们再一起去吃吧。”  
怎么突然约了成年以后的事情？夫胜宽突然觉得头有点痛，还以为只是一次简单的道歉。  
夫胜宽看似低着头认真啃炸鸡其实脑子转的飞快在思考等下怎么才能礼貌地提出自己还有一堆事情要先回宿舍，但偏偏这时候窗外走过几个熟悉的身影。  
“胜宽你怎么跟硕珉在一起？”是拉文克劳的李知勋和赫奇帕奇的权顺荣，两个人带着类似的毛绒帽子，再加上冬天的厚围巾，像是两只孪生熊宝宝一样站在夫胜宽和李硕珉的桌前，“哥怎么来这里了？”夫胜宽问着，一边自动站起来给李知勋腾出了位置，“啊，胜澈哥说这家炸鸡挺好吃的所以就来了。”  
李知勋坐下来看了一眼李硕珉。“你们俩怎么认识的？”  
“魁地奇的时候硕珉不小心把胜宽打晕了。”夫胜宽还来不及开口权顺荣已经帮他说了，“哥那天难道没来看我比赛吗？”夫胜宽假装伤心试图引开话题，“那天在写新的曲子，合唱团圣诞节有演出。”李知勋打了个呵欠，把头靠在另一边的权顺荣肩上，“老师之前还跟我说缺个双人合唱的节目，可能最近要去学院里再挑两个人排练吧。”  
“双人合唱？”权顺荣的视线在夫胜宽和李硕珉两个人之间来回，夫胜宽心里一惊，拿起面前的菜单遮住自己的脸，“顺荣哥有什么想吃的吗我们再点几个吧——”  
“我记得硕珉和胜宽唱歌都很好听的。”  
李知勋嘴里叼着吸管，眯起眼睛打量了一下，脑子里大概已经把两个人的声音自动和音，然后笑起来，像一只北极熊见到美味海豹。  
而海豹本人夫胜宽欲哭无泪，看来赫奇帕奇的李硕珉同学不得不好好认识一下了。

虽然是圣诞节表演但不知道为什么双人曲目是一首悲情歌，夫胜宽拿着歌词纸和李硕珉一起站在琴房里，李知勋坐在钢琴前看着好像气氛有些尴尬的两个人。“你们要再认识一下吗？”  
“不用不用。”夫胜宽连忙回答，“我们可以开始排练了吗？”  
李知勋挑了下眉，没再说什么，在钢琴上弹了一遍大概讲了一下节奏之后，就先离开了琴房，钢琴发出了声音示意两个人是否需要再跟着伴奏来一遍，夫胜宽深吸一口气点点头。  
虽然说他在学院里歌唱得好是出了名的，但是他每次上台都很紧张，尤其到高音的部分手都不知道怎么放。  
双人合唱的部分总是有点走音，钢琴停了下来，重重地按下低音表示不满，夫胜宽有点沮丧，他想着要不还是跟李知勋说换一个人吧，两个星期的时间换一个人排练也还来得及。  
手却突然被李硕珉拉住了。“要不我们出去走一下？”  
两个人在雪地里漫无目的地走，也不说话，夫胜宽偶尔回头看一眼李硕珉，被雪花落在李硕珉鼻子上的场景逗笑了，“你的鼻子真的很高。”他笑得直不起身，“我当时被打晕的时候也只记得看到一个鼻子很高的人。”  
李硕珉笑起来，眼睛弯成月牙的样子，夫胜宽有点不好意思地转回身去。  
“我认识胜宽尼很久了，但是一直没有机会让胜宽尼认识我。”  
夫胜宽有点不敢相信地看着李硕珉。“你认识我很久了吗？”  
“我们在霍格沃兹的韩国人早就听说会有一个唱歌很好的小孩来读书。”李硕珉凑近了夫胜宽帮他扫掉头发上的雪，又把帽子给他戴上，“而且你唱歌真的很好听，净汉哥有时候会用留声筒放给我们听。”  
夫胜宽恍然大悟。“我说什么这么多人听过我唱歌明明我只在宿舍唱过。”  
李硕珉看着搞错重点的夫胜宽哭笑不得。之前有日本来的同学说夫胜宽像日本的动画角色面包超人，现在脸有点冻红的样子更像面包超人了。  
非常可爱，是会动的相片也无法收藏的可爱。李硕珉盯着夫胜宽看，嘴在自己的思维跟上之前已经开始说话了。  
“我想跟胜宽一起唱歌，就算只唱这一遍也没有关系。可以给我这个机会吗？”  
下雪的森林寂静无声，夫胜宽只能听见自己的心跳震耳欲聋，他怀疑李硕珉可能也听得到，所以马上转过身蹲了下去。  
衣服里的香袋又掉下来了，它又在发光了。  
夫胜宽现在知道了。  
但是他的真命天子还没有从金雨里走出来，在一片星辰之中闪闪发光。明明以前不太信妈妈的占卜结果，现在却对场景的细节有着难以言喻的固执。  
但是还是要给他一个机会吧？只是唱一首歌而已。夫胜宽脑子里的小人开始碎碎念。  
李硕珉有点担心他在地上蹲久了对身体不好，过来要扶夫胜宽起来。夫胜宽没注意身后猛地站起来，因为低血糖眼前一黑撞进李硕珉的怀里。  
“胜宽决定了吗？”李硕珉的声音透过胸腔的震动传到夫胜宽的头骨最终传到他的耳膜，他怀疑李硕珉用了扩音咒，不然为什么这句话在他脑子里轰轰作响。  
“可以。”夫胜宽小小声地说，但李硕珉还是听到了。“就只是唱一首歌哦。”夫胜宽强调，“好的。”李硕珉把怀里圆圆软软的人抱得更紧了些。

到圣诞表演那天，为了表演效果，礼堂台上的蜡烛都熄灭了，只留了穹顶上的星空来照亮舞台。  
两个人的合作在经过多次排练后已经接近完美了，但夫胜宽在看到一个金色的东西慢悠悠地从斯莱特林长桌上浮起来的时候还是心里一紧，不知道两位爱好恶作剧的哥哥又要搞什么。  
等夫胜宽看清这个是自己香袋的时候歌曲已经到了合唱阶段。  
“对我说吧 Just Stay”  
香袋飘到舞台上突然打开，金粉源源不断地从袋子里飞出来，在礼堂里看起来像是金色的雨。  
“亲爱的你啊 Say Yes ”  
是妈妈预言的场景了，夫胜宽看着眼前的金雨和星空。

“SAY YES?”  
“YES.”

END


End file.
